


Billy, Don't Be a Hero

by yuuri_off_ice



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is ALIVE?, Just sayin', Robin being gay as hell, Steve & Robin being dorks together, Steve being gay for Patrick Swayze, and experimentation, and the Mind Flayer, because he might be in this fic, continuation after season 3, did I mention that Billy may be alive, he also may be rescued by Steve and gang, here we go again with the Russians, momma steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_off_ice/pseuds/yuuri_off_ice
Summary: In which Billy Hargrove's body disappeared and was never found. Could he be alive?This is my personal continuation after Stranger Things season 3!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 15





	1. Struck by Swayze

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do realize Dirty Dancing came out after this but let's pretend this is fiction. 
> 
> Also..
> 
> Billy is alive, change my mind.

Things have indeed started getting stranger.

Firstly, Steve Harrington was no longer working at Scoops Ahoy Ice Cream parlor. The scooper was finally dismissed (even if he did secretly steal it to spite Starcourt) and he no longer had to worry about that damn scoreboard Robin had made specifically for his screw ups. Instead, Steve was now stuck as a clerk of the Family Video store along with Robin. Working here was bit more fun since now, he had superpowers. He could tell who watched what and gained more insight of Hawkins’ citizens and their personalities. Steve learned of the mothers who would come around closing hours with their runny noses and mascara-stained cheeks, looking for that one Patrick Swayze movie they practically worshipped. Then again, he didn’t blame them. Patrick was indeed a fine piece of man. No one could turn down that swaying hair and that perfect jawline. Steve sometimes wished he had that kind of face, even if he hated the movie.

Everything seemed quieter ever since they all faced the Russians and the Mind Flayer at Starcourt, which wasn’t long ago at all. Joyce had moved away along with Jonathan, Will, and El, notably due to Hopper’s passing. The kids were all getting older, growing, pestering Steve a bit less and less with each passing day. He missed their pestering. After all, he _was_ practically their mother. Robin always loved bringing that up to get on his nerves.

Yet, it still seemed too quiet here in Hawkins.

Even if Hawkins was a small town, today was especially one of those days. It had been pouring down rain all afternoon, the sky hued with grays. No one had even been outside. Rain just had a way of scaring people, especially the people of Hawkins, Indiana.

“This totally sucks.” Robin reappeared; hands finally empty of stock. She was no longer drowning in VHS tapes, yet there were price tags stuck to her work vest; many failed attempts of using the pricing gun. She casually picked them off one by one, rolled them up into a little ball and tossed it over at Steve’s head.

Steve dodged. “Whoa. Hey. Don’t take it out on my hair. What did it ever do to you?” He watched as Robin hopped onto the counter to sit upon it, knocking over the pen jar. They both ignored it. Rainy days were lazy days.

“It took away all the attention of the hot ladies Steve. _My_ hot ladies.” She sassed, laying down on the counter. Her dark blonde hair, sprawled out over the poorly taped information pamphlets that had been on the countertop for ages. Robin grabbed one of the pens, twirling it between her fingers.

Steve looked around, using his hands to show that they were the only two in the store. He then joked, going along with it. “What? Oh. Right. You mean sexy Stacy over there in the corner? Or perhaps Gloria the gorgeous under the shitty TV. Man, she is really digging that static. Maybe a little too much…Gloria, hey ma’am?! Jeopardy is over. You lost; I am so sorry about that trip to Hawaii. Perhaps, an Elvis documentary will help?” Steve shouts across the video store. Robin shakes her head at him, laughing.

“You dingus. That’s Wheel of Fortune.”

Steve only goes quiet, awkwardly. How was he supposed to know the difference?

“And you call yourself a video clerk.” Robin makes her attention to aisle four, pointing aggressively. “Lisa darling, you want Girls Gone Wild, not any of that…grisly men stuff. I do recommend the holiday special one. You look like you need a bit of cheering up. Also, how is your husband, Scotty was it?”

The two of them both began laughing together, being the dorks, they were. This was how they usually were and Steve secretly cherished it. Robin was honestly, his closest friend. He had learned so much about her already. How her home life was, all of her crushes, her first loves, her habits and her good taste in both music and film. Robin had also learned more about Steve. Maybe a bit too much about Steve considering he would blabber constantly if you let him. It was odd how much they had bonded over all of this. They really were just made to be there to annoy each other for the rest of eternity and Steve was totally okay with that.

“I could definitely go for a pizza right now.” Robin sighed, kicking her legs back and forth off the counter. “Dingus, buy me pizza.” She whined, poking him with the pen.

He confiscated the pen, crossing his arms against his chest. “Clean the bathrooms and it’s a deal.”

“The bathroom _s_? Ugh. How about just the lady’s bathroom?”

“Double or nada.”

“Movie it is. Guess I’m gonna put in Dirty Dancing.” Robin hopped off the counter and began dancing lowkey towards the VHS tapes, rolling her shoulders and glancing back at Steve with taunting eyes. “get a little Swayzee action here and there. A little Jennifer and Cynthia too.” She grabbed the movie, opening it slowly to tempt Steve. Although Steve said he hated Dirty Dancing, he secretly liked it. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty sure he had every scene memorized as well as the dances. It was embarrassing.

“Okay fine, fine. I’ll get us pizza. I’d rather be struck down than to celebrate our hundredth time of watching that thing.”

Almost as if on cue, the power of the store went out after a flash of lighting made contact not too far away. The ground even shook a bit. Steve and Robin both jumped, Steve screaming, the counter phone flying out of his hand. Robin had dropped the tape on the floor, unconsciously moving over closer to Steve.

“AHHH. Okay okay I take it back, we can watch Swayze!” He held his hands up in defeat, him and Robin both white as a ghost. Well, that seemed awfully familiar. This also happened to them at Scoops not too long before the…

“Russians? The Mind Flayer?” Steve began, panicking only slightly…okay maybe a bit more than slightly.

Robin shook her head. “Dingus. It’s probably just the storm. It has been pretty bad out there today. I’m sure a pole was hit.” She attempted to convince both herself and Steve. It was indeed a good possibility but then again, this was Hawkins.

“Yeah. You’re probably right. Let’s go with that.”

Not even minutes after, Steve and Robin found their store being invaded by a boatload of kids. Dustin, Mike, Max, Lucas, and Erica. All of them were drenched in rain and their coats and shoes were plastered with mud and soggy leaves. They even brought all of their bikes in, making a mess of the perfectly cleaned floor that Steve had finished not even an hour ago. His hard work instantly disgraced.

“Dingus. Your children are-“

“I know.”

“Steve!”

“Robin!”

“The lights!”

“The power it-!”

They all spoke at once, out of breath and in a panic.

“Alright, alright. Everyone CALM DOWN.” Steve started and spoke louder to get them all to shut it and listen to him. “Robin and I are both sure that it’s just to do with the storm.”

“We are?” Robin spoke, her tone hesitant.

“Yeess.” Steve spoke sure but also unsure with a hint of sure..ed..ness.

“But what if it’s not just the storm? Anyone in Hawkins would think that. But we know more than they do!” Mike defended, in his usual, persistent tone.

“Mike’s right, it could be a possibility.” Lucas added. He spoke logically, still having worry glint in his eyes.

“Steve, dude. We need to think about this logically. The Russians probably want us to think it’s just a storm.” Dustin placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “and Russians lie.” Steve shot him an unamused gaze.

Steve then glanced over at both Erica and Max. They were both awfully quiet.

“Okay what about you two?” he asked them.

“Hey don’t look at me, I just came because I was bored and saw my freak brother run out of the house like a crazy person.” Erica crossed her arms over her chest. “I think it’s just the weather, all of you are just jumpy from that alien thing that tried to eat us.”

“Mind Flayer!” They all corrected.

“Okay okay. Geez. Nerds.” She rolled her eyes.

Max then joined in. “Look, it could’ve been anything but I was already on my way here because I needed to tell you something.” She looked over at Steve, the rest of the kids looking back and forth at them, eyes sparkling with curiosity. She then glared at the rest of them. “It’s personal.”

“Max. We all went through that shit together fighting that thing. El and Will too. If you have something to say to Steve, you can say it to all of us.” Mike interfered. They all went quiet after hearing about El and Will. They missed both of them dearly.

“FINE.” She scoffed. “Look, my brother’s funeral is tomorrow.”

“So?” Lucas began, a bit provoked.

“Lucas!” She scowled, already annoyed with him. The two of them have been at it lately, Max distancing herself for some odd reason that Steve knew nothing about. “I am asking all of you to come with me.”

“Yeah, uh no, I’ll pass.” Lucas quickly shot back, not a care in the world.

“What the hell is your problem Sinclair?!” She snapped back at him, looking as if she was about to throw a punch. Steve prepared himself just in case.

“The guy tried to kill me Max! And not to mention, he was a total dick.”

“Yeah, but that total dick also saved your ass! He sacrificed himself for all of you! Are you actually saying you don’t feel bad at all? He’s dead because he saved us.”

They all went quiet.

“All of you are going.” Steve decided. “Even Robin and I will.”

Annoyed murmurs began around the group of kids until Steve interrupted them once again, not dicking around.

“Listen! All of you are going to pay your respects. Max is right. He saved all of our asses. Bad guy or not, we need to be there for Max.”

“Yeah, well I’m not going. Come on Erica.” Lucas began, angrily turning around his bike.

“I’ll get a ride from Steve thanks.” She sasses back to her brother.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her. _Typical,_ he thought. “Whatever.” And with that he left. Max only sighed deeply. She wasn’t surprised at all.

“Don’t worry Max, we will all go with you.” Dustin spoke, smiling a bit at her. Dustin was always the one to cheer them up. He was a good friend. “Plus, you’re right, even if he was an dick, he did kick ass for us in the end. Which is totally cool.”

“I hated him too and he did try to run us over with his car but I also agree with Dustin and Steve.” Mike spoke, shrugging. El and Will would go, he figured he would too.

“I’m just going because I hate my brother.” Erica confessed, slurping on a soda she brought with her. They all slowly moved their heads to stare at her. “What?”

“I’m glad you all are okay with this because well…. there’s another thing.”

Max took a deep breath.

They all leaned in eagerly, awaiting the response. Steve’s eyebrows drew up in curiosity. “What other thing?”

“It’s about Billy. I found out about it when I learned about his funeral. They aren’t allowing us to have a viewing.”

“And?”

“Well, Neil wanted it to be open. I don’t know why but they aren’t allowing it for some reason. It gets weirder though. They never even gave us access to see him and confirm that it was Billy who died. There aren’t even autopsy papers. I think…his body disappeared or was taken. I think…maybe…Billy is alive.”

They all stared in disbelief. Erica’s jaw was dropped open wide. “What the fuck.”


	2. Funeral Bagels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets stuck in the stupidest plan of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ST is set to resume filming on the 19th! 
> 
> (and supposedly there was a potential leak that stated the release date will be August 21 for the new season!)

Chapter 2

“Maybe Neil lied to you. He could have just been so messed up that they can’t do a viewing.” Mike suggested to Max and everyone. It was a possibility, but Max didn’t seem to allow it to pass as true. With all of their experience with Russians and the Mind Flayer, they had to think very far outside of the box.

Steve was already on the way to the funeral the next day, with most of the kids. He drove his crappy car down the streets of Hawkins, Dustin, Max, and Mike all in the car with him. Erica wasn’t allowed to visit the funeral, unfortunately. Max believed it to be Lucas’s fault. She wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest.

“Yeah well, I think we should still check. Something just doesn’t feel right.” Max spoke in a worried tone, gazing out the passenger window. So much has changed. It wasn’t like Billy sacrificing himself had changed her attitude towards her brother completely. She just wished she could know why he did that in the end. Maybe he wasn’t such a shitty brother after all. Or person, at least.

“Don’t worry Max. We will get to the bottom of it, right Steve?” Dustin assured her, smiling to the front view mirror at Steve. Steve smiled back; a bit unsure himself. Maybe Max was right though. Maybe there was something more to Billy’s mysterious death. There had to be something right?

“Right.”

Steve Harrington walked through the funeral home’s doors, dressed in all black. The kids made their way in as well, following not so far behind him. At this point, he was practically the mother hen. He wore a black button up with a white tie, his expensive watch wrapped around his left wrist. Steve never once thought he would be at Billy Hargrove’s funeral (or his fake funeral). It just didn’t seem right. Everyone at Hawkins High School knew he had been not so close with Billy while they were still in school at least. It wasn’t that Steve hated him. Billy was a major dick, sure. However, there had been that one incident that made him see Billy a bit differently. That one day when-

“Not too shabby Harrington. I was expecting to see the ole’ sailor suit and cap. I can say, I am a bit disappointed.” Robin began, munching down on an everything bagel. She stood in a suit herself, next to Steve. Her androgynous style always surprised Steve, she could always pull it off so well.

“Yeah, except now we look like siblings.”

“Then you should’ve worn heels, we could’ve been twins Steve.” Robin teased. She took another bit of her bagel, finishing it with a content hum. “They have food here Steve. Food. I’ve always hated funerals; however, I may start attending more whenever I can. There’s even an ice cream machine.”

“How many flavors?”

“Vanilla and chocolate only. Amateurs.”

“We did it better at Scoops.”

“Oh definitely. But seriously, Dingus. If you don’t have at least an ice cream machine at your funeral with more than vanilla and chocolate, consider me MIA.”

“How about a popcorn machine instead.”

“Deal.”

They both laughed, earning some suspicious glares from the people attending the funeral. They tried to hold it in, Robin and Steve’s voices cracking a bit until they cleared their throats. Steve nodded to a couple as they passed. He then caught a glance of the casket in the front of the room. It was definitely closed. Steve sighed heavily.

“Man. Do I really have to go through with this plan. It will ruin my reputation will all of Hawkins.”

Robin gave him a disappointed gaze. She cleared her throat, crossing her arms against her chest. “Ahem.”

“Shit sorry Robin. I almost forgot. I didn’t mean it like that. You know what I m-“

“Dude. Chill. It’s okay. I wear my pride with honor.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned over to whisper into his ear. “Plus, between you and me, I totally still accept you even if you are a closeted homosexual.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“But I’m not. That’s the thing. Plus, why would anyone believe this. The dude hated me.”

“That makes for the greatest stories though dingus. Haters to lovers. The ultimate trope. They’ll eat it all up. Just be believable. Okay?” She patted his back, ushering him to the front of the room. Steve shook his head, pausing.

“Nope. I can’t do this Robin. There’s no way that-“ Robin then gave Steve a shove towards the funeral home director. The man nearly jumped back as Steve entered his space so suddenly. He gave a glare back to Robin before realizing the guy was waiting for him to explain his dramatic entry.

“Can I help you son?” He spoke, his voice a bit hoarse. The guy was pretty old, yet seemed to smell of cigar smoke. No wonder his voice sounded the way it did. Steve was so glad he didn’t smoke.

“Actually, yes.” Steve began, reaching for the funeral director’s hands. “You see, my name is Steve. I was actually a close friend of Billy’s.”

Robin smacked her forehead in the distance.

“Oh, I see. I am so sorry Steve. I cannot imagine what you must be going through right now. I am sorry for your loss.” The man patted Steve’s hands, giving him a genuine look of worry. “Can I do anything for you? I can get you some water if you need?” The man began, walking away, until Steve stopped him.

And the fake tears began.

“Actually, yes, yes there is something you can do. Please, just. You see, mister, Billy was…my….gay…lover.” Oh Jesus Christ. This was torture.

Robin cracked, covering her mouth.

“Oh-I see…” The man continued, staring at Steve. He didn’t know what to do or say.

“I am just so lost without _my_ Billy and I just can’t sleep at night knowing that I’ll never see him again. And when you asked if you could do anything, I just…. mister I really would be able to move on if I could just see Billy one last time.” Steve then stared longingly at the casket, using a tissue to wipe away his horrible acting.

The man gave him even more of a sorrowful gaze. He nodded. “I completely understand. Yet, I am so sorry son. I am not permitted to give a showing due to the body being so corrupted.”

“Please. Just please sir…..” Steve grasped a bit harder on the man’s hands, pleading as hard as he ever could. “It would mean everything to me and to Billy.”

The man looked to the casket, then back to Steve. “Oh….alright. But only after the funeral has ended. You poor boy. Don’t worry. I will allow it. But please refrain from telling his family. Alright?”

“You have my word sir.”

_Hell yes! I did it! I actually did it!_

_Not too bad Harrington. You still got it._

The man gave Steve a soft smile. “I look forward to hearing your speech soon. I’ll even allow you to go first. Billy must be smiling on you.” He then walked away, leaving Steve a bit dumbfounded. Robin dropped her jaw, immediately coming over to him.

“Way to go dingus. Make sure to give your sweet darling Billy the most romantic speech of his life.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”


End file.
